


Edgy

by Kymopoleia



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a call from one of Damian's crazy brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edgy

**Author's Note:**

> 15 Lian Harper (Speedy  
> 14 Damian Wayne (Robin  
> 12 Irey West (Impulse

It all started with a call from one of Damian's crazy brothers. 

Robin, Impulse, and Speedy had been training with each other and their mentors when disaster had struck. The current Green Lantern on earth had called for aid, and Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow had, of course, responded, though not before giving explicit orders to stay put.

Less than five minutes after they left, Lian Harper tugged off her red domino and turned to her friends, bow slung over her shoulder and a mischievous grin on her face. 

"We have to do something." She said, clapping her gloved hands together. 

"No, we don't." Damian replied, peeling off his own green domino and pulling down his hood. "We need to stay here, in the batcave." He said the last part slowly, as if Lian weren't a year and a half older than him. 

"Well, we did. We stayed. Now we can go." Irey piped up, pushing her goggles up. "C'mon Dami, find us something to do."

Lian smirked, crossing her arms. "Majority vote, you either come with or stay here and explain to Daddy Bats and Uncle Conner and Uncle Wally why you let us just leave."

"But if we all go, then we will be held accountable for our mistakes!" He hissed at her. 

Irey yawned. Lian rolled her eyes. "Bo- _ring_! Worrying is for the League and the Titans. Us? We're fine, so long as we don't call up any of your psycho brothers."

"They- they _aren't_ -" Damian groans. "They are not psychopaths and they are not my brothers! Besides, what about Brown and Gordon and Cain? They are also bats."

"Noooooooo," Irey drags out the word. "They're birds, _duh_."

Lian nods. "Anyways, are you coming or not?"

Damian hesitates and finally nods. "Fine."

Irey bounces on her heels as she claps happily, vibrating. "Yesss! Finally I get to have my own adventure! Jai gets all the fun ones!"

Lian laughs, slaps her domino back on, and nods to the computer. 

-

Damian borrowed Tim's Redbird, because the bike was so much better than the batmobile and wasn't synced up to the batcomputer. On the other hand though, Tim was going to _kill_ him next time he dropped by the manor.

He's weaving through traffic on side streets on his way to the docks, and Lian is pressed against his back with an arm wrapped loosely around his waist. He'd caught a call from Jason meant for Bruce about one of his warehouses being broken into, and while Jay never asked Bruce for help, it was a subtle attempt to get back on friendly terms. Irey is racing by them, laughing and jumping over cars and occasionally jumping over Redbird, but being careful enough not to actually break anything. 

A few minutes later, they're pulling up in front of the warehouse and Damian is sliding off Redbird, glancing at Lian and Irey. "Gameplan?" He asks, voice low. 

"Imp goes through and checks for number of guards and guns. Then Rob takes us up to that window," she points with her bow as she speaks. "And I get in position. Imp scouts for the reason they're here and then we crash the party. If it's trafficking, Rob secures them, if it's drugs, Imp trashed them. Got it?"

Damian and Irey nod, and Irey takes off. 

Damian and Lian use a grapple to get to the window and then look around for company on that level. It's a creaky catwalk, but luckily both of them know how to walk silently. They see the crackling lightning on the ground floor and it's hard not to laugh at the confusion of the goons. Lian gets her bow ready, and fires some arrows laced with sedative at the goons while Damian sends down similarly coated birdarangs. 

If takes three and a half minutes to get the place empty. 

-

Irey is waiting for Damian and Lian when they get next to her, staring at the lead and concrete bunker in front of them, just plopped in the center of the warehouse as if it had always been there. They share a glance and Damian goes to work on picking the lock to get in. 

"Whod'youthink'sinthere?" Irey says quickly, words blurring together. 

"Shh." Is all Lian replies. 

The lock clicks, and it all seems too easy. 

Damian raises his hand to hover over the doorknob before he pulls it back and shakes his head. 

"I- I can't. What if it explodes? What if this is a trap by Joker or Scarecrow or Ivy?" He stage-whispers, looking worried. 

"Then we'll deal with it, Rob." Lian squeezes his shoulder reassuringly and before helping him stand. "We can do this. _You_ can do this."

He lets his hand rest on the doorknob right as the door slams open, throwing all three of them back. 

-

The three stare up at the girl breathing heavily in the doorway of the bunker, with her dark hair knotted and matted around her face and a hospital gown fluttering. She looks _pissed_.

She glares at them and then grins, fists clenching and feet hovering an inch over the filthy floor as she walks over to Lian. 

She looks like she's about to eat her alive, but then she doesn't. 

She extends a hand towards her, and helps her up. "Speedy, right? And Robin and Impulse? Good. Finally."

They share a look and then look back at her. 

Damian slowly picks himself up, and Irey does a quick spin to get the dust off of herself. 

"Who are you?" Lian asks. 

"Supergirl. Lara Lane-Kent."

The three share another look. 

"And you're Lian Harper, Irey West, and... Tim Drake?"

Damian makes an offended noise. 

"My bad. Damian Wayne. Or are you going by Al Ghul?"

She looks curious, but more than that, she looks smug. 

"You know who we are. Why haven't we heard of you? We've heard of a Kara being Supergirl, no Lara."

"Oh, that's because I haven't been born yet."

Irey groans while Damian asks "What year were you born and how can we return you to your time?"

It doesn't seem like the answer she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ 16 Lara Lane-Kent (Supergirl


End file.
